Patient
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Imagine if Tsuna was in the hospital. Imagine if you were the doctor who loved him and knew he would die.


**Patient**

_Soon, I felt myself feeling affection towards that little boy. The one that almost never left that room. He always looked out the window, wanting to run and jump like the rest of them. But he couldn't. Having cancer makes you unable to be like…a normal person. Like me._

_-Mukuro Rokudo (Patient)_

Mukuro's POV

I stepped into the usual dull white room of Room number 27.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, how are we feeling?" I greeted cheerfully. I'm a doctor, so I should always try to cheer my patients up.

The boy turned his fragile head toward me and smiled weakly. His brown eyes were full of pain.

"Not so good, Mukuro-san," he whispered. His pain was probably on a level of 8.

I nodded to Kyoko Sasagawa, a nurse.

"Go get Haru Miura and tell her to get some morphine for Tsunayoshi Sawada," I instructed.

She nodded, and went out of the room quickly. I looked at my patient.

Tsunayoshi Sawada…he was first brought here about 6 years ago. He had cancer, but this cancer was already in a late stage. There was no helping it. He would soon die. This hospital obviously can only slow down the cancer right now, not stop it. Right now, this boy is 25.

"Ne, Mukuro-san?" Tsunayoshi-kun whispered. I went to his side.

"Yes?"

"Am I…am I going to die…soon?" he murmured. My eyes widened.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi-kun, if you think like that, it'll come true you know!" I laughed nervously. My heart almost stopped when he said that.

"Hm."

Did he WANT to die? That was such a strange thought…wanting to die…I couldn't imagine it.

"Doctor Rokudo, here's the morphine," Haru announced. I nodded. She injected it into Tsunayoshi's arm. He winced slightly, but soon relaxed. The morphine was helping to ease his pain. I stroked his hair to make him relax.

"There, there, you'll be fine," I soothed. He smiled at me, this time more strongly. I smiled back. I had to admit…he was cute. I had to leave now though.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you again. Press the button if you need anything," I instructed. He nodded. I don't know what came over me, but I bent down and kissed his forehead. He looked surprised, but then kissed MY cheek.

"Thank you…for what you do for me…" he murmured before I left.

(Later in Mukuro's Office)

"Mukuro-san, I'm sorry if the noodles are soggy!" I-Pin, the girl who delivers my ramen apologized.

"I-Pin, I know you are, but I don't think lies about going back 10 years are a good excuse," I sighed.

"But it's true Mukuro-san! I was walking here when suddenly I was with my martial arts master!"

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." I gave her the money and she left. As I started eating, I thought about that…kiss. I mean, sure, I care for him like a patient. But why would I want to kiss him? I don't get it. I still…liked it though.

Thinking back even further, I thought about why I had become a doctor. The answer is easy.

I did it for Chrome.

Chrome Rokudo…my cute little sister, two years younger than me. I still have many pictures of her. She's usually smiling, in a white dress and her long purple hair down, with a crown of daisies on her head. Her purple eyes were always sweet and gentle. We were never apart.

Until that day…11 years ago…I'll never forget it.

I was walking with her back home from the grocery store. It was about 2 in the afternoon, a Saturday. She wore a pink jacket and scarf, a purple shirt, black skirt and leggings, and the boots I bought for her 13th birthday. I wore a white shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. We were talking and laughing when Chrome noticed a cute cat.

"Aw, here kitty-chan," she called, beckoning it with her hand. It turned to look at her when that fateful car came roaring down the street. It was about to hit the cat. Those next moments would be trapped in my memory forever.

Chrome dropped her bags and ran to save the cat. I yelled at her to come back, and dropped my things to run after her. She picked up the cat, and I had reached her when-

A loud honk, blaring lights, and the front of that car were my last sights before I was hit. I remember holding Chrome tightly, as if I could save her that way. Then, nothing.

"Boy, are you alright? Can you hear us?" a gruff voice had asked me. It seemed so far away…

"I…," I choked. My right eye was killing me. There was something sticky on my face. I couldn't see.

"He's responding! Give him some oxygen!"

A mask was put over my mouth, and I sucked in the air. It felt nice in my body, light and cool.

"Are you alright? You hurt anywhere?"

"My right eye…hurts…"

"I can see that. Thankfully, you aren't hurt in any other places badly, only that eye. You're lucky to have only that injury."

I processed that when my brain told me about Chrome.

"My sister! Is she…okay?" I coughed. Deadly silence followed that. Oh, god, no, don't tell me…

"She's alive." I let out a sigh of relief. "But…" I tensed again.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and her organs aren't looking too well. Most of the blood on your shirt is hers."

_Please, God, let her live. I'll take her place, just don't let her die. I'll do anything. She's my little sister. Don't let her die…don't…_

I couldn't think anymore, but I felt a cold tear running down my cheek.

"Doctor Rokudo!" Haru's voice broke in. My eyes flashed open.

"Yes?"

"It's Tsuna-san…he says he hurts a lot, and the morphine isn't helping!" she cried.

I leapt out of my chair. "What?"

(Room 27)

Tsunayoshi-kun was screaming with pain on his bed. He was breathing hard, and sweat was pouring down his body. Kyoko had to keep holding up the basin so he could cough up blood and vomit.

"Oh crap, this looks bad," I cursed. I went to him in a rush. "Tsunayoshi-kun? Where does it hurt the most?" I asked.

"He said it was near his stomach," Kyoko answered for him, anxious.

Crap, that was where the cancer was. I couldn't think of what to do.

Soon, though, he started to calm down. I went over to him, and laid my hand on his hair, stroking it.

"Feel better?" I murmured, and helped him sit up to drink some water. He nodded so weakly that I feared his time was almost up.

"Mukuro…san…I…," he whispered so softly I had to strain to hear him. "I…think I'm going to go…soon…"

I nearly slammed my hand on the table. "No, you're not! You'll be fine, okay? Just don't worry, you'll soon-" I rushed out in a jumble when he feebly shook his head.

"Please, it's okay. I know my time's soon, so there's no use trying to cover it up with false hope." I fell silent and bit my lip. It was almost like what Chrome had said to me. 11 years ago…

During the rest of the night I sat by his bed, watching his fragile figure. I remembered when I had first started feeling affection for him. It was about a year ago.

_Soon, I felt myself feeling affection towards that little boy. The one that almost never left that room. He always looked out the window, wanting to run and jump like the rest of them. But he couldn't. Having cancer makes you unable to be like…a normal person. Like me._

Those were my exact thoughts, what I had written down in my journal. Then, I continued thinking about that incident.

I had to have surgery for my eye. I remember being rushed into the ER room, the mask over my mouth again. Soon, I remembered nothing. After I had woken up, I had an eyepatch over my right eye. They told me they had put in a new one, but I couldn't use it for awhile. When they had left, I slipped out of my room, Number 69, to hers, which was 96. I had quietly opened the door, and went in. It was a pitiful sight. There, lying in the hospital bed, was my little angel. An eyepatch was over her right eye too, but they couldn't put one in for her. Tubes were all over her, like they were trying to suck the energy out of her hollow shell.

"Chrome, dear? Can you hear me? It's Onii-chan," I whispered. She weakly opened her eye and smiled faintly. Bandages covered her head.

"O…nii…chan?" she slowly asked, trying to focus on me.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," I encouraged. She shook her head.

"The doctors said I lost most of my organs. I don't have much time…to be here on Earth…"

"That's not true! I'm sure they'll find a donor Chrome! Trust me! Soon you'll be out and we can go living our lives-"

"Onii-chan, it's okay. I know the truth, so it's useless trying to lie and make everything seem like a nightmare."

I had fallen silent. Soon, after a few hours, Chrome couldn't even talk, blink her eyes, anything. It was only the machines keeping my sister alive. I had lost her. I remembered her last words.

_"Please be a doctor and save other people for me…I love you…"_

One of the doctors came over to me and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Son, I'm sorry for your loss. We did everything we could, I swear," he apologized with true meaning. I knew it. Reaching over, I kissed her forehead. Then, with a shaky hand, I turned off the machines. I heard a loud beep, and I knew my little angel was now a real one.

(A few days later)

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, I've always wanted to know if you like Nurse Kyoko," I teased. There was bad news. This was his last day…on this Earth.

He smiled weakly. "Well, she's kind and nice and cute," he laughed.

"So you do like her?"

"Only as a good friend for the past 6 years I've been here…"

"Hm."

"But…I have to say, I think I like someone else more…"

"Huh?"

"…You."

"Me? You flatter me too much, Tsunayoshi-kun," I chuckled.

"I'm serious," he complained cutely.

"You are?"

"Of course I am…I mean…I…k-kissed you and everything…," he stammered.

"Oh…I mean, I like you a lot too…Tsunayoshi…kun…," I replied, and climbed onto the bed and cradled his fragile body into my arms.

"It's nice…to know that you're here…for me…," he sighed happily. I stroked his hair gently. Suddenly, his breath became shorter, like it was hard for him. I stiffened.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I-I…can't…breathe…," he huffed. Sweat beads were shining like crystals in the night on his face already. The machines were trying to keep him here for just moments longer. It was just like Chrome.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's alright. I'm here for you," I soothed. He nodded weakly.

"Mukuro…san…I…I…love…you…," he managed to get out. I was startled. But…I knew…

"I love you too," I whispered, and kissed his sweaty forehead. He closed his eyes and took his last breath, at 12:27. I clutched him tight as I heard that familiar loud beep. I had lost my patient, my love, and my other angel, now gone from me.

Xxxmidnightstarxxx: -sniff- I am literally crying…I have to admit, this is my saddest fanfic EVER…I cried when writing about Chrome too D: This fanfic is my first 6927 one, and it's centered around Mukuro, Tsuna, and Chrome. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I may make a sequel to this called "Angel" which will center around Chrome, Uni, Mukuro, and of course, Tsuna. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
